Systems and methods herein generally relate to activities that are performed using machines and performed manually, and to event logs that record such activities, and also to the improvement on the quality of such event logs.
Many of today's business processes are supported by information systems. These information systems can record or “log” events pertaining to process executions in several different formats, e.g., text files, databases. Such event logs can be analyzed (e.g., using process mining techniques) to gain insights on processes and thereby assist in process improvement efforts. For any corrective action, such as process repair/process improvement based on event log analytics, the uncovered insights should be accurate and reliable. However, in many processes that involve activities executed manually, event logging is done by the individuals executing the activities. Several data quality issues (e.g., missing data, incorrect data, irrelevant data, imprecise data, etc.) can develop in the process of manually generating event logs. This raises questions on the reliability of any insights obtained through analytics of manually executed activities.